Music Given Dreams
by Consulting Crazy
Summary: World Meeting 20xx, Austria invites the whole meeting to his house for a party. With how out of character that is, suspicions are easily raised, so while most of the nations go for the party, some go to...investigate. And what they find isn't pretty.
1. Prolouge

Austria sat in his music room, indulging in his piano, despite the piles of work in his office. He was so encased in Beethoven that he didn't notice the door of the music room open. Nor did he hear the boots clicking over the tile floor. Only when the newcomer applauded Roderich's finishing the piece did the Austrian man turn.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?" Roderich asked with a scowl. The man smiled, reviling pointed teeth, before replying

"I'm a friend. You really do Beethoven justice, Mr. Eldenstein." The man said with a smirk.

"Thank you…" Roderich was still suspicious, and as the man approached, he put his guard up.

"Would you mind playing this for me." The man handed Roderich a few pieces of sheet music, "I believe, you will do it justice."

"Well, I'm honored you want me to play it…but what is it?" Roderich asked with a frown.

"A piece my sister made before she died. I haven't heard it yet." The man looked depressed, "I can't play piano and you're the first person I think could play it right." The man smiled sadly, "If you play it, I'll leave if you wish."

"Alright." Austria nodded. He took the piece and began playing. He heard the man laugh, and tried to stop, but found he couldn't. When he tried to turn to look at the man, Roderich realized he couldn't move. He heard the laughing voice change, and it scared him, because it almost sounded like his own.

"I do hope you won't mind me taking your place at work." The man said using Austria's voice, and, though Roderich couldn't see it, his face too, "You just have fun playing." With that Roderich heard boots click away. As the still, unknown man left the room, Austria could only wonder what was going to happen now.

~O!O!O!O~

* * *

><p>Yeah...it's short. It's just the prolouge. The actual chapters won't be this short promise. Though that also means they won't be quick to update.<br>Hope you like it. This is going to be fun. For me.


	2. Chapter one

Ivan walked through the halls of the meeting building in Vienna. He walked down the hall easily, despite it's crowded nature. People were so nice to move for him! Though…when he greeted other nations the left as soon as they could…except Canada. Matvey and him had become good friends, so the other Arctic nation was walking beside him to the conference room. Out of the corner of his eye, Ivan saw Austira standing alone.

"Dobroe utro, Avstriya." Ivan greeted the man.

"Ah…ja, guten morgen, Russland." Austria replied distractedly, "Und Ihnen, Kanada."

That made them stop. Russia looked oddly at Austria, while Canada stood astonished.

"You remember me?" Canada asked

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I?" Austria raised an eyebrow before quickly glancing at his watch, "We're going to be late if we don't hurry." With that Austria walked off.

"Da, let's go too Matvey." Ivan mumbled. The Russian man was worried. If Austira remembered his Matvey, Matvey might start being around Austira more and Ivan less, and Ivan didn't like that thought. He liked being able to monopolize Canada.

"Ivan…are you alright?" Matthew's voice and hand on his arm jerked Ivan out of his thoughts.

"Da, I'm fine Matvey." Ivan said, painting on his usual smile.

"O-okay…" Matthew said, unbelieving. He had seen pain on Ivan's face after Austria left, but he couldn't figure out what had caused it.

The pair entered the meeting room in brooding silence. Everyone turned to see who was entering, and looked away when they saw Russia, not noticing Canada standing to his left. Ivan smiled and waved at the Baltics, who started shaking. Ivan frowned and turned away to walk to his seat, which was in-between France and England. Canada sat on the other side of the room, next to his obnoxious brother.

"Everyone is here, correct?" Austria said from the head of the table, "Now, the World Meeting will begin with Germany speaking first."

"Thank you Österreich." Germany nodded as he stood up to begin his speech. It was a long piece, one that often sounded like a lecture. Meaning, halfway through most of the Nations weren't listening to him at all. In fact, multiple nations were just sleeping, Greece being a prime, and expected, example of this.

Across the table, Japan was scowling slightly at his friend's behavior. Greece was truly not in a position to sleep during meetings. Japan had once confronted him about it, and he replied that much more got done in one-on-one meetings between nations than at World Meetings, and while Japan saw his point, there were occasions in which important decisions were made during these meetings. Usually that was after Germany took control, but others were known to be able to prevent arguments, Austria being one of them. Then again…Japan looked around the table and saw that everyone was about as far away as possible from the person who could best keep them in check and closest to one who easily set them off. Japan didn't know what Austria was thinking while making the seating arrangements, because this will do nothing but cause problems.

In fact, not thirty minutes into the meeting, France and England were arguing over Russia, who had an expression that told most of the others that he was obviously barely keeping from beating them to make them quiet. Soon after that Denmark was yelling around the room. More and more people joined the commotion, until Germany finally snapped at them. After Germany was done yelling, Austria stood at the front of the room.

"I would like to add, as an ending note, that I thought we could use a little Party, so I'll be having one at my house after tomorrow's meeting." Austria announced, "everyone may come if they wish." With that comment, Austria left the meeting room. Most of the room followed soon after, wanting nothing more than to relax in the rooms the host nation had prepared for them in a near by hotel.

A handful of nations stayed behind. Germany, with Italy, stayed to tidy up papers and trash, while Romano stayed to watch the pair, Spain staying to watch Romano, for two reasons. One to make sure the Italian didn't start a war over his brother and Germany's relationship, and the other…he was hoping to find an excuse to take Romano to his room for a siesta. The last lingerers were Russia, China, and Canada.

That particular trio, as odd as it is, was good friends. After China found out that Russia didn't follow him around for malicious porpoises, but more or less for somewhere to be that his little sister was not likely to find him, the Asian man had become much more welcoming to the huge Russian. And when Russia had told China of his new friend, Yao simply had to meet him. Of course, to some smaller nations (which was most of the world since they were the three largest nations) were worried about the friendship between the Russian, Canadian and Chinaman, but they rarely heard word of them.

"Avstriya is acting oddly." Russia muttered down to the shorter men.

"Yeah, normally he resents anyone who comes to his house, aru." China agreed.

"Plus the fact that he remembered me easily earlier" Canada admitted, "The only time that happens is when someone mentions the World Wars." Matthew was, in all honesty, resentful about that. The only time people remembered him was when someone mentioned his part in two of the worst wars in the history of the world.

"So…what do we do?" Russia asked, slightly out of his comfort zone. People were not his strong point. There was a reason the USSR didn't work out.

"Well that's obvious, aru." China laughed, "He gave us an opportunity to investigate, so we take it." China smiled at the other two, waiting for their agreement.

"Sure, I don't see the issue." Canada shrugged

"Da, after such a nice invitation it would be mean to decline." Russia smiled

Unbeknownst to them, the trio's conversation had been over heard by the other four in the room. Germany thought he should investigate as well, to ensure that his fellow Germanic nation wasn't in trouble. Even if the man was a bit of a cheapskate, and just a tad useless in battle.

"Mi amigo, what are you thinking about?" Spain asked the German.

"Those three are right." Germany stated simply, "Austria was acting oddly at the meeting today."

"Oh~" Spain sang, "So you want to look around a little, si?"

"Ja," Germany nodded.

"Tomato Bastard! Stop talking to the damn potato!" Romano yelled as he ran over to the Spaniard, dragging his brother with him.

"But Lovi~ we were just talking about how Austria was acting weird today!" Spain complained.

"Big brother Spain has a point fratello. Mr. Austria was really off today." Italy agreed with the Spaniard.

"How do you know?" Romano glared at his brother.

"Ah…fratello…I lived with Austria for a long time before we unified." Italy stated simply

"Whatever…what are we going to do about it?" Romano grumbled embarrassed for having forgotten that fact.

"We're going to investigate at the party~" Spain sang.

~!~

The imposter Austria smirked from the balcony of Austira's house as he watched nations file in.

"This will be too easy…don't the notice anything?" he laughed. No one looked up. No one noticed. Not over the music.

The imposter walked back into the house with a smirk that quickly changed into a polite smile as he entered the populated lounge. He looked over the nations. His eyes landing on Canada and narrowing. There was something off about him. Something…not normal. There was also something clinging to Russia and more somethings hanging over Norway and England. Mentally he decided to concentrate on those four, concentrate his spells on them, because chances are, one of them had what he wanted.

"Welcome everybody." 'Austria' said, mimicking the aristocratic air that the true nation had around him, "I hope you like the music, refreshments are in the kitchen and if you wish to dance you may go to the ballroom." He flourished his hand as best he could in character, sending fine white dust into the air. Air which quickly shifted and blew back, cold, towards him. He shivered, but stayed smiling. He looked at his selected four, noticing they were all frowning slightly, but the Russian ever so slightly more. He left the front of the room to try and catch up with Russia.

However when Ivan could no longer see Austria he pulled Matthew and Yao to the side and started talking.

"He's giving us free reign of the house, aru." Yaostated.

"Da…" Ivan muttered _and why did the General react as he did near the end of Austria's speech?_

"We should use it to our advantage, eh?" Matthew decided.

"Si, that would be a good idea Matteo~" Feliciano's voice called out, surprisingly quiet.

"Feli…who are you talking to?" Ludwig appeared beside him.

"He's talking to Matteo, potato bastard. You know the hamburger bastard's brother." Lovino scoffed, "God damn blind potato eating bastard."

"Matteo?" Antonio asked looking around before his eyes landed on Matthew, "Oh, there you are Matteo~" Antonio sang

Ivan looked at the four who appeared, "Why are you here?" He tilted his head as he asked

"V-ve, we wanted to help find out why Mr. Austria is acting so weird." Feli stated nervously.

"Che palle, vodka bastard, stop scaring my brother!" Lovino yelled, acting much braver than he felt.

Ivan blinked as if what Lovino said was news to him. He turned to Matthew and Yao the confusion obvious on his face.

"Ivan…" Matthew sighed, "Can we save this for later?" Ivan pouted a little before turing back to the other four.

"Well, aru, we might as well start by splitting up. This is a big house after all, aru, it would be better if did."

"Si, I agree with China." Antonio said, "I'll take Lovi and check the bottom floor."

"And Feli and Potato can come with us for the first floor." Lovino stated, "Any more divisions can happen when we're alone."

"Which leaves Ivan, Yao, and I for the upstairs." Matthew nodded, "Good thing there's just two floors."

"Still way too big for one person…" Lovino grumbled

With a few more words they separated to search their floor.

~!~

When they reached the up stairs Yao looked at the other two.

"Should we go off on our own, aru?" He asked

"Non." Matthew said firmly, "That is one of those things people end up yelling at horror movies for. No one should go off on their own"

"Well that means we'll have to stay together then, da?" Ivan reasoned, "since there is an odd number."

The other two nodded and went down the dark hallway, looking for a sign of why Austria was acting so…un-Austira-ish.

~!~

Downstairs Lovino and Feliciano were searching the eastern half of the house. So fare they'd found the kitchen and another lounge, nothing out of place. The only truly notable thing is they were getting closer to the music. Thought thinking about it…

"Fratello, who do you think is playing the music?" Feli asked his brother

"I don't know. Can't be the piano bastard because he was making that speech while it was playing." Lovino noted

"Si, fratello, but Mr. Austria doesn't usually hire others to play for him…" Feli muttered. Looking around Feli noticed a door and smiled.

"There Fratello! That's the music room!" Feli ran to the door and opened it, then he collasped.

* * *

><p><em>Nakita: Damn that took a long time to put together...<em>

_Prussia: Well maybe if you weren't getting so unawesomely distracted you would have finished sooner!_

_Nakita: Shut up Prussia. It was my dad's computer's fault. It kept deleting what I wrote._

_Prussia: Then get a new fucking computer, and don't forget to add my awesomeness to your story._

_England: Why the bloody hell would she do that?_

_Romano: Yeah Potato two, your not that awesome._

_Prussia: Your all just jealous._

_Nakita: Sigh. Review please. Maybe then they'll shut up..._

_America: Don't worry the hero will help._

_Nakita: GO THE HELL AWAY AMERICA!_

Reviews are food

_Feed your author.  
><em>


	3. Chapter two

Lovino turned around when he heard a loud THUNK come from the direction his brother skipped off to. Lovino was shocked to find Feliciano on the ground, curled in a ball. Lovino checked his brother for injuries and found none. Then he turned into the music room. He glared as he saw Austria there playing. Lovino stormed into the room and stopped right behind Austria.

"What the hell did you do to my fratello, piano bastard!" Romano yelled.

"Nothing much." Austria's voice came from behind him, "He simply wasn't prepared for the full force of the song." Lovino turned to see Austria standing by the door. Laying against the wall next to him was Feli who was shaking and whimpering.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FRATELLO!" Lovino screamed

"Nothing much." The standing Austria said, walking closer to Lovino, "You'll join him soon anyway."

Seemingly with those words alone, Lovino started to feel heavy. Soon there was another THUNK, but this time no one else came into the room.

~!~

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FRATELLO!"

Spain and Germany stopped their searching when they heard that.

"Lovi!"

"Feli!"

With that they both ran to the source of the noise, through partygoers that paid didn't seem to hear the shouts. They reached the other side of the house without finding the Italian brothers, even after searching every room they could. Germany was worried and Spain was close to panicking.

"Lovi!" Spain called, "Lovi! Roma!"

"Shut up." Germany growled, "Your just going to attract the attention of whatever got to Italia and his brother."

"Don't you care about Ita and Roma!" Spain yelled at Germany

"Of course I care, but getting ourselves into the same situation won't help them Spain." Germany glared at the Spaniard. Spain glared back, but stopped.

"How do _you_ propose that we find them then?" Spain scowled at the German.

"We continue searching." Germany said simply, "They must have found out what Austria's hiding."

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" England's voice said from down the hall. Germany and Spain turned to see the Englishman standing next to Norway and Prussia.

"Yeah West, what are you and Spain up to, and why didn't you tell the awesomeness about it?" Prussia scoffed.

"It's nothing Brüder." Germany sighed.

"Like bloody hell it's nothing!" England scoffed, "The damn Spaniard looks like I just destroyed his armada for a second time."

"Shut up." Spain growled at England before turning to Prussia, "Romano and Veneziano are missing." He snapped.

"Seriously!" Prussia yelled before turning Germany, "You were going to try to keep this from me?"

"I didn't think we needed a panic." Germany sighed, "We need to find the Italies. They might have run upstairs."

"Why were they over here and not enjoying the party?" Norway finally spoke up.

"Kesesesesesesesese, isn't it obvious? West and Tonio figured out that Specks is acting weird so they went to investigate." Prussia's tone was very off hand. All four of the others wondered how he'd figured it out, "Really, I've been annoying the guy for centuries, and the last thing he'd want is a crowd at his house. Now he throws a party and you don't expect me to connect the dots?" Prussia scoffed, "I'm disappointed in all of you. Especially you two." He smirked at Germany and Spain.

"Well let's just go talk to the others." England said, "Who are the others?"

"Canada, Russia, and China." Germany sighed.

"Very good." England nodded before pausing, "Wait you let Canada go with Russia?"

"They seemed familiar with each other." Germany shrugged.

"Si, si, they hang out as often as Gilbert, Francis and I do, let's go find them so we can track down Romano." Spain was getting nervous and pissed. Nervous because Romano…and Veneziano, had been missing for a while now, and pissed because everyone was standing around talking.

"Ja, we better get going." Prussia chimed in, only able to imagine what was going on in his friend's head. Prussia really didn't want to have a visit from Spain from his pirate days.

Everyone seemed to have a similar thought and after not too long, they were heading towards the second story.

~!~

Matthew sighed as he stepped out of another empty room, Yao and Ivan following behind.

"What ever were looking for may be downstairs." Matthew suggested.

"There's still half a floor to go." Yao reminded him.

"We haven't found anything yet." Ivan stated.

"You won't find anything until you find something." Yao said in a voice that implied a statement of great wisdom, but from the looks he saw on his friends' face, they didn't quite get it, so he rephrased, "It's going to be in the last place you look."

Ivan and Matthew sighed, but agreed that Yao was probably right. They had noticed that, no matter what the issue, Yao usually knew what to do. Matthew joked it was because he was such an old man. Yao didn't even seem to mind to much. Apparently to him, his old age is a blessing. Then again…4000 years was kind of amazing, Matthew had to admit.

Matthew sighed and started heading towards the other half of the floor. When they reached the staircase again, however, Matthew was tackled to the ground.

"Mattie!'?" Gilbert said in a rush.

"One, Gilbert, since they disappeared, I'd assume that you didn't know where they are." Matthew sighed, "No we haven't seen them."

"You understood that, aru?" Yao was somewhat shocked

"Alfred talks like that all the time. Even when we were kids." Matthew shrugged, "I always had to translate it to normal English for Arthur."

"Sadly that's true." Arthur's voice came from the stairs as it's owner walked up to Gilbert and pushed him off of Matthew, "The git gets a bit excited and suddenly he's speaking in tounges."

"Thank you, Arthur." Matthew said as he stood up.

"You are sure you didn't see either of the Italys?" Norway, who was also on the stairs, and now that Matthew looked so was Ludwig and Antonio, said

"Nyet." Ivan answered this time, "We didn't even know they were missing until Gilbert barreled into Matvey with all the grace of an elephant on ice skates."

"Oi, I never said you could call me by my name you cold bastard." Gilbert growled.

"This isn't the time Gilbo~." Spain smiled as he said it, but it didn't help really because that smile made Gilbert want to run for the hills. Almost everyone standing there was reminded of one of two things. One, an extremely upset Russia, or two, hockey crazed Canada. Neither was fun to be on the receiving end of…

"Right." Gilbert nodded before edging closer to Ludwig.

"Whatever we're looking for, Veneciano and Romano found." Ludwig sighed "We still don't know what that is however."

"But whatever it is, is downstairs?" Matthew half asked, half stated.

"Ja, we'd assume." Ludwig nodded

"Then we should all check the downstairs." Matthew stated, before turning to Yao with a smirk.

"Stop that, aru." Yao glared at Matthew, "Your starting to act like your brother."

"But, Yao-Yao, Matvey isn't nearly as loud as the pig." Ivan stated. Yao just rolled his eyes before heading downstairs after the upset (read as: fucking pissed off) Spaniard and the Prussian tying to prevent any real damage. Ludwig, Arthur, and Lukas sighed, following the Chinaman. Ivan and Matthew followed them down the stairs.

~!~

When Feliciano woke up, he was greeted with a stranger staring at him from feet away.

"Oh? You're up?" the man said.

"W-who are you?" Feli asked

"Me?" The man blinked, "I think the name I was given for this job was Dominic. That's what I go by until the contract is fulfilled."

"What contract?" Feli asked.

"The one I made with the man who summoned me. He said he needed a demon to find the way through to this world, since he and his friends messed theirs up so badly. I really don't care as long as I get payment" Dominic shrugged, "and I was told I would. In the form of the souls of their…how did he put it…'spineless and weak doubles' after they each got a turn at some fun with them. Didn't know what he meant until I got here." Dominic just smiled then, "I really want to see what kind of fun they want to have, which is why you and your brother aren't mine already."

"Who summoned you?" Feli asked

"He called himself, Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

><p>Lukas Bondvik = Norway<p>

Okay so, took a while to get up and it's a bit short...but I really liked that ending.

BTW, If anyone can guess where I'm going with this, I'll give you a Cupcake made with '_special_' ingredients. (You want a hint...I just gave it too you.)


	4. Chapter three

Congratulations to Kaaki Shaman for guessing where I'm going with this. Yes, your right, and no it won't end up like he thinks, but he doesn't know that.

Also, I apologize if Norway seems OOC it's my first time writing him…

On to the story~

~! !~

"England!" Feli squeaked.

"Yeah, I think that was another thing they called him." Dominic shrugged, "Now go back to sleep."

With that Feliciano faded back into his dreamless sleep. Dominic smiled as the Italian slumped in his seat before walking out the door, putting his stolen face back on. _I do hope I can finish this contract soon. _Dominic thought as he re-entered the festivities. He glanced at the stairs and saw a decent few of the nations storm down the stairs towards the music room. He also noticed that his four persons of interest were in that group. _Might be over sooner than I thought…_

~! !~

Prussia ended up leading them to the music room. His logic was simple. Austira's most precious things were in the music room, which happened to be down the hallway that the Italies were looking down. Therefore, whatever was causing him to act so oddly was in the Music Room. This idea was made all the more credible when they found the Music Room locked.

"Prussia." They heard Austria's voice behind them, "Why are you trying to get into my music room."

"Since when do I tell you my reason for anything priss?" Prussia scoffed, "I thought you knew me better by now."

"Hmmm…" Austria paused before his face twisted into a smirk. He flicked his wrist, opening the door of the dark music room. "Go on then."

Prussia looked at the Austrian oddly before smirking back. "You first specks."

Austria just smiled and entered the room first, the group following them. However the door slammed shut once they were all in. The click of the lock told them that maybe that wasn't the best move.

"Now." Suddenly the voice coming from 'Austria' had lost his accent. The light was flicked on. The group turned to where 'Austria' was and saw instead a black haired man with red eyes standing next to Austria, playing the piano and looking like he hadn't eaten in a few days. "Let's have some fun."

"Who are you?" England asked.

"Dominic." The man said, "A demon summoned by one Arthur Kirkland" They all looked at England until Dominic continued "to make a portal from his world to this one."

"An alternate world…" Germany muttered.

"Meaning an alternate me summoned you…" England sighed.

"Even in other worlds, Angliya doesn't know that black magic won't help anything." Russia scoffed.

"Oi!" England cried indignantly

"Yes…well…" Dominic sighed, getting bored of the arguing, "Good night."

Suddenly, they were all engulfed in darkness.

~! !~

To be honest, Matthew was not expecting to wake up at his house, on his couch. Last thing he remembered was being knocked out by that demon. He got up and looked around. Everything was where it was supposed to be. Nothing out of place.

"Heh. This is where you live. Pathetic, there's not even any proper decoration…Not a drop of blood on the walls."

Except that…

Matthew turned around and was greeted by his own face, except the eyes were more red-violet than his normal lavender and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. For some reason, the other him was also dressed like a Mountie.

"W-who are you?" Matthew stuttered out.

"Me?" The other him scoffed, "I'm Mathieu. I'm you. Only, I'm a better you." That's when the Mathieu started walking towards him, "People don't forget me. I don't let them." Next thing Matthew knew, the other him had a hockey stick in hand. One that was covered in dried blood. It wouldn't take a genius to tell that stick was used for more than playing hockey.

~! !~

England jumped off his couch when he woke. He did calm down for a moment when he noticed it was his house he was in. But then he noticed the smell. An odd smell like…someone baking. England dashed towards the kitchen to see…him…but not him. It looked like him, but the hair was much lighter and what he was wearing. It was…atrocious. A pink and purple sweater vest with a blue bow tie. He also heard that other him singing, too softly to make out the words, but still he was singing as he stared at the oven. When the other Arthur turned England noticed another difference. That Arthur had blue eyes. Blue eyes that, for whatever reason, also had pink swirling in them.

"Oh~" The other Arthur said with a smile, "You're up, love? That's great! I was just making some cupcakes~"

"Who are you?" Arthur asked

"I'm you, silly~" the other him replied, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, though…maybe to avoid confusion you should call me Artie." The smile grew wider, "Yes, love, I'm Artie."

"You're the one who summoned the demon!" Arthur yelled

"Yes, that was my handy work." Artie sang before turning to glance at the cupcakes.

"Out of my house." Arthur said

"Excuse me?" Artie looked back at Arthur with an innocently confused face.

"You heard me! Out!" Arthur shouted.

"Now that's hardly polite." Artie said, reaching for the knife on the counter. In a flash, not only did Artie have the knife, but he was holding it at Arthur's throat as he held Arthur to the wall.

~! !~

Russia just blinked in confusion when he found himself in a sunflower field. He smiled though, at the bright yellow flowers he was facing. He stood so he could see just how tall the lovely blooms were. They were taller than him!

"Child." Someone scoffed from behind him. He turned then. He saw that the other half of the field was full of red sunflowers instead of his favored yellow. And there was…there was a second him, but this one was dressed differently. His coat was black and red. His eyes were red too, and his hair seemed lighter than Russia's. Russia walked to the point where the sunflowers changed.

"Who are you?" Russia asked

"I'm Ivan Braginsky." The other man said, "and you are a child." Ivan walked forward then, meeting his double at the center of the field, "Do you still let your sisters call you Vanya?"

"Da, why?"

"Vanya." The other laughed, "You never grew up, did you?" Ivan took a step forward. Vanya stepped back to have some room. Ivan just stepped forward again. They kept stepping and Vanya noticed that for every step the other took, more of the sunflowers turned red. When the edge of the clearing was reached, Vanya reached into his coat and pulled out his pipe, however Ivan was just as quick and by the time Vanya had swung at Ivan, Ivan was using a shovel to block the attack. With a twist of his wrist, Ivan was able to fling Vanya's pipe out of his hand and cut him with the shovel's blade. This brought something to Vanya's attention. The blade was sharpened. Vanya stumbled back in surprise and landed on his back. Ivan stood over him with a smirk, pressing the tip of the shovel blade to Vanya's neck.

~! !~

Lukas blinked as he opened his eyes and was greeted with the familiar sight of his house. He frowned, not understanding how he got there.

"Quiet one aren't you?" He heard a loud voice scoff. He turned around to see a man that could be his twin if not for the red-violet eyes and darker shade of hair.

"Who are you?" Lukas asked

"You, obviously." The man said

"Yes obviously." Lukas said exsapratedly.

"I'm you from the other universe, Luke if you will." Luke smiled, well…Lukas thought it was supposed to be a smile…

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Lukas asked

Luke just pulled a broad sword from its sheath at his side.

"I need to get to your world. And there's only one way to do that" In moments Lukas was pinned to the wall with a blade at his neck.

~! !~

Dominic smirked from besides the bodies of the four as they changed. He saw them change slowly, hair growing longer and lightening or darkening to match the ones he was working for. He smiled as he saw the changes start shifting to the space besides each of his targets of interest. Dominic even laughed as he felt different forms of magic shooting around him. He turned towards the sources of it and smirked. He wished he could see the reactions of the magical beings, but alas, he wasn't able to see the beings at all. He could only sense the magic coming off of them. Dominic then turned when he felt more magical being coming from where the unconscious and forming nations were lying.

_Seems they're bringing their pets here too. _Dominic thought as he smiled before turning towards the ones who were currently sleeping peacefully. He couldn't let that stand could he?

* * *

><p>See...I really want to make these chapters longer, but...then I reach a perfect ending moment like that...<br>I'll try to update more frequently now that I'm on summer break...but no promises...

Reviews are food

Feed your Author.


End file.
